It is well known to expand a telecommunications network virtually indefinitely using multi-stage switching. It is also known that the network-control complexity and cost per unit of throughput increase significantly, and performance deteriorates, as the number of switching stages increases. There is a need, therefore, to explore methods and apparatus for enabling network expansion while maintaining control simplicity and reducing structural complexity. Control and structural simplicity naturally lead to superior performance.